Castle in the Sky
by SamuraiGirl87
Summary: Sesshomaru needs help and you won't believe who...And why? KagSess
1. Default Chapter

It was dark outside and the smell of rain was strong in the air. The wind was picking up and Kagome knew it wouldn't be long until the storm struck.

They had found shelter in a cave. It was just big enough for them. A little damp, but a fire made it comfortable. Inuyasha had left to catch something for dinner, Miroku left to collect firewood for the night, and Sango and Kagome were trying to scrape what food they had into a sort of stew.

They had traded for some potatoes and carrots with a village the day before, and ate them for supper that night. But Kagome found an extra one they had missed, and she put it in with their little concoction of one onion, one celery and a fish for a soup. It was turning out all right. They just didn't have a lot of it. So it would have to go around.

Inuyasha, not trusting in a good outcome of their sparse meal, set out to bring back something more to his liking. Kagome smiled, remembering last time, when she had to make dinner with an edible flower they had found. She had mixed it with some herbs. It was very healthy, but it had tasted bitter. Inuyasha had looked at her like she was stupid when she had handed him her herby brew. Her smile grew wider as she remembered the look on his face when he had tasted it. His face had turned purple, then green. It had looked as though he was going to throw up. It was very embarrassing at the time, but now it was funny to remember.

Sango looked at Kagome and noticed the smile.

"What's so funny Kagome?"

Kagome gave a soft laugh and said, "Remember that flower I made into a stew?"

Sango laughed as she remembered it. "Yes! That was awful."

Shippo glanced at Kagome and Sango smiling when he heard what they were talking about. He was standing at the cave entrance, keeping a lookout for Miroku and Inuyasha.

Sango stopped laughing and glanced out of the cave. "Kagome, I hope Inuyasha and Miroku get back before that storm hits."

"Me too." Sango said worriedly.

"Any sign Shippo?" Kagome said, glancing back at him.

"No, but this storm is about ready to hit. Should I go look for them?" asked Shippo, looking worried.

"No, Shippo, the boys can take care of themselves," Sango said.

"Yes," Kagome agreed, "they'll be back any second."

'_Please hurry up Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha crouched low, his toes digging into the ground. His breath was light and steady. He heard thunder overhead but did not pay any attention to it. He was focused on his prey. It took three hours to track it. It was a single lone buck eating some grass in a tiny meadow. Everything else had found cover from the coming storm.

This was his only chance. He had to be very careful or they would be eating nothing except what Kagome and Sango came up with. Last time he didn't kill anything, Kagome tried to make something to eat out of a flower they had found. It turned out to be disgusting. At the thought of it, Inuyasha shuddered.

The rain started to fall, lightly at first, and then harder and harder until Inuyasha was drenched.

"It has to be now," Inuyasha thought to himself. The deer lifted his head, starting to feel antsy. He new something was out there. Suddenly Inuyasha lept from his hiding place, running as fast as he could at the deer. The deer didn't have a chance. Inuyasha pounced on it, grabbed its head, and twisted. He heard a satisfying crack. The deer died instantly and fell to the ground.

Inuyasha's heart was beating fast with exhilaration. He was breathing deep, but not labored. No, he was not winded at all. He enjoyed it. He laughed in the rain as he picked up his kill, slinging it effortlessly over his shoulder. Then, sniffing in the direction of the cave, he quickly jogged through the rain as fast as his burden would permit him.

It was now pouring rain and getting harder to see. It was only mid-afternoon, but the clouds were so thick that it looked like night. Inuyasha started to feel a little uncertain about the storm. "Time to get out of this rain," he told himself and quickened his pace.

Miroku walked back up to the cave with an armful of wood. He was getting soaked. So was the wood, for that matter. At last, he came around the last bend in the trail that led to the cave. Miroku relaxed as he turned the corner and heard voices. There, he could see Shippo on watch. "Hey Shippo!" Miroku shouted.

"It's Miroku!" Shippo cried excitedly, jumping up and down. Both Kagome and Sango came running over to Miroku as he entered the cave. Kagome took the wood from him and Sango dragged him off to the fire to get warm.

"Did you see Inuyasha, Miroku?" Kagome asked hopefully as she put the wood down near the fire.

"No, my Lady Kagome, I have not," said Miroku, "but I am certain he shall be here soon."

"Yes your right Miroku. He's probably just around the corner." Kagome said hopefully.

Sango hoped soto for Kagome's sake.

Inuyasha leaped over a to the next tree. His heavy cargo was making him a little clumsy, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. The rain was pooring steadily. And a harsh wind was blowing from the north. Inuyasha got up from the ground his hair was plastered to his face.

'Damn.' Inuyasha grunted as he replaced the deer on his back. This trip was turning out alot more difficult then he had planed. Kagome's awefull stew might not have been this bad.But then again who wants to tempt fate.

Just then Inuyashanoticed that the rain had slowedto agentle drizzel.

"Good." He s_ighed_. "Maybe Kami does have a little sympathy for halfbreeds."With that Inuyasha pulling all his energy into his feet leaped into a treegoing from tree to tree with the grace monkey.

Inuyasha landed on the ground with a grunt. His shoulders were throbbing from caring the buck for two hours straite. He was near the cave. It was just up a trail to the left of where he was standing.He had been gone since about noon and it was now abouteight o clock. the rain had stopped aboutan hour ago but it left thick mudd that sticked to your feet. The creeks he had passed on the way were over flowing.

'Its a good thingwe are up on higherground.' Thought Inuyasha. 'With this rain there could be flash floods.' Thatthoughtwas not pleasent it reminded Inuyashahow long it had been since he saw them. Withafew leaps he was at the cave entrance. Inuyasha looked inside.He saw Kagome bendingover the pot stirring the contents.She looked tired. He noted.They should all get extra sleep to night.Sango was stirring the fire and Miroku wasleaning over her shoulder talking to her.

Just then he heard a squeal."Inuyasha!Its Inuyasha! Kagome look its Inuyasha!" Shippou pointed jumping up and down.

Everybody jumped at the sound of the kits squeal.Sango's head connecting withMiroku's.

Inuyasha smirked as he walked into the cave. Kagomeran over to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped."Your soked through!Put the deer down. You mustbefreazing!" The more Kagomelooked at him the more she was concerned and angry.Angry because of his stubborness to eather stew and angryat herself that she couldn't cook good enough for him. Well she probably could except they didn'thave many ingredients tostartwith.

"Inuyasha your clothes are soked you need toget out of them and let them dry. I have a few blankets you can wrap yourself in. You should not have gone outin that weather.It was perfectly horrid! You don't even know how worried I was..." Kagome stopped. She had been rambling. 'Oh how embarrasing and he's just standing there staring at me!'

'She's so cute whenshe's upset about something.'thought Inuyasha. 'Wonder whats got her all flustered all of a sudden?'

Inuyashabroke into a wide smile. Kagome glowered. "Oh you! stop standing there and go change your clothes your dripping all over the place!"

Inuyasha just kept smiling at her and then stoped. What did she say? Take off my clothes!

"Whats wrong with you! Take off my clothes? What do you take me for wench!?"

"Inuyasha! Oh you! How could you suggest such a thing!" Kagome's faceflushed withembarrasment and rage."Your clothesare soked! Yourgoing to get sick if you don't let them dry out. What's wrong with you anyways gawking and smiling likeyour drunk or something..."

"Oh" Kagome gasped all her anger slipping away."Maybe you have a feavor that would explain why your acting so funny." Kagome now fully concerned reached up to touch his forhead. Inuyashasurprised with her outburst blink acouple times to catch what she just said as he felt a cool hand touch his cheek making his jump.

"Oh its just asI thought. Your a little to warm for your own good.Youneed to change now!"

"wha..." Inuyashastarted to say but was cut off as he was draged toward the fire.

Miroku and Sangojust stood next to each other. Both watched the interplay between the two. Both worried and surprised when Kagome said Inuyaha had a feavor. Sango looked at Miroku. "Well I think you better go relieve Kagome. Inuyasha after his brief laps of shocked will not tollerate Kagome changing his clothes."

"Yes. Your right" Miroku said and went after Kagome.

Sango turned to look for Shippo he was currently dragging the buck over to the fire.

"Here let me help you Shippou."

Later.... It was the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep. The clouds parted and the moon cast a glow in the forest. The wind had softened to a gentle stroke to the cheek. A bright full moon hovered over the world, caressing the mountains with its soft glow. In the forest below, at the base of the mountain, hidden from the touch of the moon, a silent form crept in the shadows.


	2. Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Thanks for all the waiting you guys. I finally decided what I wanted to do with this fanfic. I will post as often as school and family life permit me. So please forgive me if some chapters take awhile. This is also my first fanfic ever so PLEASE be understanding. Oh and please review. I love reviews! And please point out any big mistakes. Like I said I'm a little new at this.

SG

Chapter 2. Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru crept slowly up the path, keeping deep in the shadows. The moon was full this night. Not the best to suit his purpose. It could give him away.

Sesshomaru paused and sniffed the scents of the air around him. The air could tell you many things if you had the ability to discern the scents in the wind. He could read the air as if it had letters and words. The scents of the night were strong and powerful. Though he smelled no danger in the wind, he knew he should always be alert for things downwind where his nose could not read. He also had very acute hearing. It allowed him to read the sounds of the night.

Sesshomaru thought of his plan. He had it first decided to attack the group earlier today but as it turned out he had to stay with Jaken and Rin because Rin woke up sick today. It often puzzled him how these inferior humans could live with how weak their bodies were. 'It would be better to just kill them all off and rid the world of their weakness.' _Then a little girl flashed through his mind. She was smiling and holding a flower out to him._

_Flash. Another memory this one of little Rin sitting on her bed in her room. Jaken was there. He had been by her side everyday since she got sick making sure she got enough fluids and kept warm. Rin had been sick before but nothing like this. It was very exhausting. She coughed all the time and had a high feaver. _Sesshomaru had to admit he was worried about her. She was after all, his steward and in a strange way like a daughter to him.

'What's this?' A nagging voice in his head said. 'Are you claiming kin to a HUMAN child? Your growing soft Lord Sesshomaru.'

'Silence!' He mentally yelled at the voice. 'Stay out of this Sesshomaru's head. What I do and do not do is no concern of yours.'

This was the very reason he had come in search of his brother at this time. The miko that always traveled with him he heard had powerful healing powers at least that is the rumor that has been fluttering in the wind. If she did not then he would leave. He had already tried the demon healers in his palace but they were not familiar with her sickness. This only caused Sesshomaru to be more concerned.

Sesshomaru was now at the cave entrance. He would leave this place as fast as possible after collecting the girl. Sesshomaru peered into the cave. The occupants were sprawled around the fire sleeping soundly. Even his brother was asleep. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes His brother left no guard? Foolish half breed. Oh well maybe he wont have to face his brother after all he can just pick of the girl quietly and leave. If he's careful she'll stay asleep.

Kagome lay sprawled on the cave floor. Groaning, she turned over. Oh, how she missed her bed. It was so soft and comfortable compared to this floor with rocks and twigs poking into her back. Kagome sat up and felt dizzy for a moment. Shaking her head a little, the dizziness subsided.

"What was that?" Kagome thought as she heard a faint noise. She turned her head to look at her companions. They were all sound asleep and surprisingly so was Inuyasha or was it such a surprise? After all he was in the pooring rain all day today. The poor guy just needed to rest sometimes. Kagome yawned and layed back down. She was almost asleep when she felt more than saw something over her. Something that felt familiar and alarming. Kagome opened her eyes something did not feel right. She was trying to focus her scattered brain to figure out what was wrong when the light from the fire disappeared. How irritating.

"Can you move out of the light please? I'm trying to concentrate."

Sesshomaru had realized earlier that she had woken up and had stood still waiting for her to sense his presence. When she did not seem to notice him he walked forward until he was only a few feet away blocking the light of the fire and casting his shadow over her form. He had nearly jumped himself when she spoke aloud. 'What? Does she even relize WHO is 'blocking' her light. Ugh! This is ridiculous. This mission had already taken to much time.'

Kagome was getting annoyed that she was being ignored and was about ready to say something when he responded.

"Miko I wish to speak to you."

Kagome jumped. That was not Inuyasha's voice and she now knew what was giving her that weird feeling. Kagome jumped up to her feet and nearly fell over backwards when her feet did not untangle from the sleeping bag.

Sesshomaru surprised at her sudden movement stepped backward. And then moved forward quickly when it looked like she was about ready to fall over but she caught herself and after untangling her feet quickly stood up.

Kagome looked up at him as if to see if he really was standing there watching her. She closed her eyes rubbing her fist over them. Blinking she looked again. Yes he was still there. 'OMG! Sesshomaru is in the cave! Where is Inuyasha! Whats he doing hear? Doesn't he have enough decency to come in the day time? No you baka he's a youki they have a tendency to always do things unexpected.'

"Sess…Sesshomaru? What are you doing hear? What do you want with us?" Said Kagome as she quickly scanned the cave for her friends. They were all there and still sleeping. Why were they still sleeping? Even Inuyasha should have waken up to Sesshomaru's presence. Kagome jumped as she felt Sesshomaru move up next to her.

"Miko I would like to speak with you." Kagome turned to him quickly her eyes going round when she heard what he said.

"You…You wish to speak to ME... Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. Come with me." Sesshomaru commanded as he swiftly walked away and out of the cave. It was a bit unnerving to be there in the presence of his half brother while he was sleeping and defenseless. Forget that thought.

He was not standing outside the cave entrance waiting for her. He was a little worried she was not going to follow when she suddenly appeared.

"What…?" Sesshomaru waved her off beckoning for her to follow him. Once they had reached a distance where their voices would not wake the others he stopped. He could see that she was very nervous. Good she should be worried in a youki's presence. He was starting to wonder if she had any sense at all.

"Do not be afraid Miko, I am not here to harm you or your companions."

"I am not afraid Sesshomaru! If I was worried for my safety and the safety of my companions I would have woken then up. I also know you have honor and that you would not sneak into are camp at night unless it is important. Since you singled me out personally I can assume you need my assistance for something? Other then that I cannot think of any other reason you would personally retrieve me from among my friends unless you are more dishonorable then I first perceived you?" Kagome said with more confidence then she felt.

"You have amazing powers of intuition Miko." Said Sesshomaru dryly. "Now since you have guessed my purpose here so fully we can get down to business,"

Kagome tensed when he spoke but relaxed when he continued the tenseness replaced with suprise.

"I am in need of your healing powers. My ward is sick and my healers lack the ability to help her." Here Sesshomaru paused. It was embarrassing to ask a human girl for help. The next words would be torture to his youki pride.

"I need your help."

To be continued….

SG. Well what did you guys think? Interesting yet? I will post again as soon as I can until then fill free to review. Chao!


End file.
